


Canary Cry

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh off of dealing with the Blue Statue Robot crisis, Black Canary finds herself chasing after Cupid through Star City, when a wrong jump and a lucky shot somehow leaves her hanging by her underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn it! DamnitDamnitDamnit! Why won't you just keel over and die!"

Pink arrows fly past a blur of black and yellow as it ducks and dodges, moving behind cover to take a breather. Inside an office building, two figures fight it out, as one, a red-headed female archer wearing a black jacket over her green tank top and leather pants takes aim at the other, trying to keep her away as she covers behind a support pillar.

The other woman, a young blonde-haired brawler clad in black leather corset and shorts so short they look like briefs, a similarly coloured leather duster over, and very distinctive fishnet stockings, peers out for a moment then ducks back to avoid an arrow to the eye.

"Why did you have to come? I wanted him damn it, now you!" The archer growls, loading another arrow and stepping to the side, trying to get past her cover.

"And I'd like a fight that could pass the bechdel test, but looks like neither of us are getting what we want." The unarmed blonde retorts, looking around at her surroundings. Fortunately, she's close enough to a desk that thankfully belonged to someone who likes to collect action figures, one of which has been knocked onto the ground, so while her sparring partner is moving around she's able to quickly kneel down and grab it without sticking out of cover. As the archer moves far enough to be able to see her, the brawler turns back and lobs the action figure at her, knocking her shot off and giving her a big enough distraction to clear the distance, decking her with a solid punch.

The archer is Carrie 'Cupid' Cutter, an emotionally unbalanced former special ops super soldier obsessed with the vigilante known as the Green Arrow, who evidently tried to steal from Queen Consolidated as a means to draw him out and spend time with him. She's not sure how, but somehow that would result in winning his heart. Unfortunately, it wasn't him who showed up.

Rather, Dinah Laurel Lance, better known as the Black Canary, daughter of the original Canary of the JSA, one of the most skilled fighters in the world, and a powerful metahuman crime fighter, on-again/off-again partner to the aforementioned Green Arrow and a founding member of both the Justice League of America and the Birds of Prey, the youngest member of the former and one of the core members of the latter.

She was fortunately in the area following another case when the alarm got tripped, and as Oliver Queen himself is busy on a road trip with his buddy Hal Jordan (once again, leaving her and his supposed wards behind), she was the first and only responder to it.

Which is why she's here, punching the daylights out of this crazy woman.

"OK, now, you mind staying down? I'd hate to send you to Belle Reve covered in bruises, and I'm not a fan of beating on sick people." Dinah muses, punching twice and giving her a round-house kick. She's keeping the offensive on though, given Cutter's strength and combat skill, and her utter lack of restraint and fear, doing anything else would be unwise.

Unfortunately, even Dinah Lance needs to pull back and take a breath every so often, giving Cupid enough time to dodge the next attack and kick Dinah in the stomach. She buckles over, while Cutter grabs the back of her jacket from the collar and waist area then tosses her into the desks. Dinah rolls, but kicks a bit in discomfort, reaching back to her waistband. Evidently Cutter grabbed Canary's underwear by accident with that move, and unintentionally gave the superheroine a wedgie, leaving her black and white-striped spandex briefs bunched up at the back. Growling a bit, she stuffs them back into her leotard-like shorts then turns back to Cutter, just in time to see an arrow being fired at her with enough time to dodge it.

Rolling over, she dodges two more arrows, letting out a sigh as she turns back, letting out a sonic scream using her Canary Cry. The shockwave, as well as making hearing difficult, knocks Cutter back, causing her to stumble through the shattering windows behind her and fall out of the building.

"Shit!" Dinah growls, not meaning to kill the woman, making her run up to see where she fell. Fortunately, there was a building rooftop pretty close by and the Canary Cry gave her enough lift to land on it, landing mostly OK. Cutter slowly limps away, pulling out her bow again and firing another arrow, causing Dinah to back away as the love heart-shaped arrow head barely misses her. Gritting her teeth, she looks back down and sighs, backing away from the window.

"I hope to god I don't break my neck doing this." Dinah muses, before turning back and running at the window, leaping out and trying to land on the building. She succeeds, of course, but groans as she rolls out of the landing, taking a second to recover. She tugs at the back of her shorts' leg to stop them riding up before heading after the fleeing Cupid, who hops over to the next building, rolling off and hopping onto the one after that, getting lower and closer to street level as he does.

"You're not getting away, Cutter! You might as well quit running!" Dinah yells after her, giving chase, hopping from building to building like she did. Eventually Cutter jumps over the ledge of the building to get to the pavement bellow, now that they were only a story-or-two up, landing in a back alley area between the next set of buildings. Having enough of a lead to turn back and attack, she draws another arrow and fires up just as Dinah hops down after her.

"Ahhg!" Dinah yelps, causing Cupid to grin, thinking she got her 'rival' with the arrow, only to realize that Dinah's not falling to the ground and there's a distinct lack of blood.

Dinah's eyes widen as she crosses her legs, feeling a sudden sharp sensation in her backside as her underwear, caught on the arrow as it just skimmed her behind, is yanked up once more with the arrow now imbedding in the building, leaving her litterally pinned to the wall two stories up. She lets out a curse as, twice tonight, she finds herself wedgied by the crazy lady obsessed with her boyfriend, and both times complete accidents.

"Well, ain't this a happy little accident, huh?" Cupid muses, grinning as she clicks what's happened. "The mighty Black Canary, taken out by a wedgie? Wow, not much of a bird of prey are you right now, huh?"

"Honey, keep talking and I am breaking your neck." Canary growls, gritting her teeth as she tries to pull herself up, but the wall is too flat for her to be able to grip or push anything, with the only ridges being too small for her heel to get a good grip in. Unfortunately, she opted for flat military boots rather than heels, the only time when they might have been mildly useful.

"Well, good thing I ain't the kind to leave a poor bird to suffer." Cutter retorts, taking out another arrow and getting ready to aim, causing Dinah to sigh, letting out another Canary Cry, completely shattering the bow and knocking Cutter hard into the ground, knocking her out.

Unfortunately, its quickly evident that Dinah isn't getting out of this any time soon by herself, and Cutter is the only one who even knows she's here, and she certainly isn't going to help; both because she's unconscious, and also because she's kind-of a jerk.

Sighing, Dinah struggles some more, reaching back to assess the situation. Her underwear hasn't broke, and unfortunately won't; ever since her recent run-in with the Blue Statue Robots and Zatanna's magical fix, Dinah's underwear, regardless of the pair, have became virtually unbreakable, as she learnt when talking to some of the other girls involved in that particular battle. She's fortunately not a regular wedgie-getter, so she's not had to deal with this herself, but evidently the world wanted her to experience this.

And, unfortunately, no one local can help either. Ollie's out of town with Hal, as mentioned, while both Roy and Mia are busy with the Titans, leaving her only a limited choice of options.

"Damn it, they won't let me forget this one." Dinah mutters, before pressing on an ear-piece. "Oracle? Babs? Kind of need some back-up here."

"What you need, Canary?" The voice on the other end responds after a small moment of silence, as the infamous hacker and information broker on the other end, Barbara Gordon, the Oracle, abandons what she's doing at the moment (That 'what' being Nightwing) to assist her friend.

"Um, see, I kinda got stuck when I was, uh, chasing Cupid, and I think I need help getting free." She answers, blushing a bit as she really thought about the situation she's in.

"Stuck? Stuck how?"

"Well uh, got my location?" Dinah replies, looking around to find a camera, spotting a speed-camera not too far from her suddenly moving towards her as Oracle hacks its feed.

"Got visual on you; um, what am I looking at here?" Oracle asks once more, raising an eyebrow on her end.

"Well, see..." Her face reddening, she moves her jacket to one side and adjusts the way she' 'sat', letting the camera see her wedged-up striped panties.

"Are those...you undies? Are, are you hanging from your underwear right now?" Barbara questions, suddenly clicking, and trying not to let out a small laugh. "Oh, babe, that is just, I can not WAIT to tell Helena about this one."

"And I can't wait to push you down some stairs. Mind sending me some help here before someone sees? I mean, someone besides the currently unconscious crazy woman?"

"Sure, sure, Steph's pretty close by visiting a friend, I'll send her a message." Oracle responds, still audibly laughing on the other end, causing Dinah to growl and turn off her coms, waiting patiently for her rescue.

Some time passes, and Dinah's almost gotten used to where she is. It's still massively uncomfortable, but she's used to material invading her crack thanks to her outfit choices; its hard to do the things she does without the leather bottoms riding up. It's uncomfortable, but its a sexy-enough look to distract most of her opponents.

Eventually, she hears footsteps not too far away and looks up see a purple hooded young blonde girl, wearing a black and purple suit, here to help.

"Hey, Dinah, I understand you're in need of Spoilering." The youthful heroine replies, looking over at her predicament, holding a hand out.

"Thank, GOD. You are a life-saver, Steph." Dinah responds, taking her hand, before the slightly-shorter heroine pulls her up onto the roof. Her helper is Stephanie Brown, AKA the Spoiler, and something of a protégé of Oracle's. Dinah takes a second to reach back and, with Steph's help, pulls the arrow from the wall, freeing her underwear and letting the heroine take a rest to regain feeling bellow her waist. She wastes no time reaching back and stuffing the underwear back into position, grumbling as she awkwardly picked the massive wedgie she had and massaged her aching backside.

"Seriously, thank you." Dinah adds one last time as soon as she was ready to stand back up. "I was sure I was going to split in half eventually."

"No problem. I'm just glad I'm not the only girl who's ever got caught like that." Steph responds with a shrug, thinking back to her own unfortunate times getting her underwear and pants snared on fences and walls; its a weirdly common problem she seems to be the only one who deals with.

"Yeah...mind keeping this between us?" Dinah replies, raising an eyebrow. "Like, you tell anyone, I will seriously pin your waistband to your forehead."

"No worries, secret safe with me. I still owe you for not telling anyone about the, uh, incident, last November." Steph nods, as the two make their way down off of the roof. Dinah pauses to think what he means, before grinning a bit. Oh yeah, she'd forgotten about that.

After giving Cutter one more punch to make sure she's out of it and carrying her to the closest police station, the two made their way back to Oracle's Clocktower, where Barbara awaits, fiddling with some computers.

"Hey, how's it hanging?" Barb teases as she welcomes her back, getting a glare from the unamused brawler. "You'll be happy to know Cutter is safely behind bars, and seems to have no recollection of the last few hours."

"Good, I would hate for her to spread this around." Dinah replies, walking up to her as she looks at the computers, leaning over her shoulder, reaching back with one hand to re-adjust her pants slightly. This is fairly normal, Oracle's noticed her fixing wedgies dozens of times in the past, but this is the first time its actually funny enough to chuckle about.

"Still fixing it?" Barb asks with a smile, looking up at her as Dinah stood up, crossing her arms. "Come on, you have to admit, it's pretty funny."

"Yeah, well, this won't be a common occurrence, so laugh it up now." Dinah retorts, rolling her eyes as she takes off her jacket and tosses it over the side of the desk.

"That's what I thought the first time. It starts off like this, then its happening so much you're having to buy underwear pretty much constantly." Steph yells, as she changes not too far away.

"Thanks for letting me know!" Dinah yells back with a growl, turning away from Oracle, then turning back. "Anyway, change the topic, I'm heading to the shower."

"Should have five minutes of hot water left; don't take long." Barb replies, turning back to her, giving her a small playful smack on her backside as she passes.

"Not as cute as you think it is!" Dinah growls after letting out a small yelp of surprise, walking towards the shower, trying to ignore her.

"It totally is!" She fires back with a playful grin, causing Dinah to turn back with a mix of amusement and annoyance, mouthing a colourfully inappropriate insult as she heads into the shower, closing the door, and picking out one last wedgie before gladly getting out of her outfit and turning the hot water on, glad to be wedgie-free, even for just five minutes.


	2. Cry of the Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about the wedgie she got, Helena Bertinelli has refused to let her friend, Dinah Lance, live it down, taking any opportunity to tug Black Canary's underwear. Unfortunately for the Huntress, there's only so much Dinah can take before she gets her back.

"Surprise!"

"Agh! Goddamnit Helena! Quit it!"

In a small, run-down motel room, two women stand looking at each other, one smirking in amusement while the other glares with the intensity of a wild animal about to attack. The former in this situation is a tall woman, Italian descent, dark raven hair, dressed in a simple purple shirt and tight black jeans, while the other was shorter, blonde haired, wearing a light yellow tank-top and loose blue jeans, and noticeably had fabric bunching out the back of her waist that she tried to stuff back into place.

"Sorry, but for one of the biggest badasses in the world, doing that to you is _way_ too easy to get away with."

The women were Helena Bertinelli and Dinah Laurel Lance, better known publicly as superhero vigilantes, The Huntress and the Black Canary. The two Birds of Prey were supposed to be on a stake-out, however, the criminals they were planning on watching had cancelled the deal they were going to bust, meaning they'd flown out and rented the room for nothing. Not ones to waste a weekend away though, especially when Barbara Gordon, their handler known as Oracle, was the one paying for it, the two decided to take advantage of this and hang out, order take-out, and watch some movies.

Unfortunately for Dinah, though, a recent run-in with the supervillain known as Cupid left her hanging by her underwear, and though Helena didn't see it, she heard the details second-hand and has since made it her mission to make sure her friend doesn't forget. Particularly when she was bending over looking for food, and Helena couldn't help spotting her waistband peeking out; the two bottles of vodka the women were already finished drinking at this point didn't help matters.

"You are single-handedly putting me off of wearing underwear. You know that?" Dinah retorts, stuffing the baby-blue material back into her jeans, moving to sit back on the couch, while Helena just snickered, finding them way too amusing.

"What can I say? I didn't realize how fun these things were. Man, I wish I knew that years ago; I had so many opportunities to do these to so many people in the past." Helena retorts, sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her friend and pulling her into a hug, trying to cheer her up. "Like, could you imagine if I got Batman, back when he didn't keep me at arm's length?"

Try as she might, Dinah can't stay mad when that visual gets put into her head. Batman himself getting a wedgie, especially from Helena, would be a hilarious thing to see.

"OK, you got me, that would be fun to see." Dinah holds in a snicker, rolling her eyes. "But, let's move on to important matters: Food. As in, we don't have any; fancy take-out?"

"Sure, any local places?" Helena asks, cracking her knuckle and stretching, thinking of what they could have.

"I saw a menu for a pizza place somewhere around here, looks like they deliver." Dinah replies, looking around to see where it was. Spotting it on a table, she got up to get it, hand covering the back of her waist, and when she hears a scoff from Helena at this, makes the hand flip her the bird in response.

Of course, just because her hand was in the way of her waistband didn't mean Helena didn't have other options to tease her friend, so while Dinah was standing by the window grabbing the menu, Helena reached over and pulled her jeans down, causing the Canary to let out a scream of surprise that thankfully wasn't sonic in nature.

"Helena!" Turning around quickly, Dinah glared daggers at her while trying to cover the blue, misshapen briefs, pulling her pants back up as Helena nearly fell over the couch laughing.

"Sorry, but at least it wasn't a wedgie." Helena replies with a grin. "Could've tried that again."

"Can you grow up?" Dinah growls, resisting the urge to punch her as she grabbed the phone and started ordering the take-out.

It took a few minutes for it to arrive, during which the two watched TV, mostly forgetting about the wedgies.

"Is that it?" Helena asks as they hear the doorbell.

"Well, you know how you find out?" Dinah responds, glancing at her.

"You go, I'm busy watching this." Helena replies, leaning back on the couch and continuing to watch the TV, getting an eye-roll from Dinah.

"Careful, keep lazing about eating take-away food you won't be able to fit into your costume." Dinah teases as she got up, getting a scoff from Helena, though the taunt causes Helena to glance at her a she got up, and seeing the peak of baby-blue made her snicker as she remembered the events a few minutes ago.

Opening the door, Dinah smiled at the delivery guy as he handed her the boxes of pizza and noodles, putting them aside while she handed him the money plus a tip.

"Thanks, I just-hey, I know you. You're that, Justice Leaguer chick right?" The delivery guy speaks up, face lightening as he recognizes her.

"Yep, let's keep that our little secret, OK?" Dinah replies, smiling at the guy, happy to see someone who's evidently a fan.

Before the moment can go to her head, though, she finds herself being pulled onto her toes once more. Eyes widen and her face turns into a blush as once again, she feels Helena behind her, pulling up on the baby-blue panties, laughing while she did so.

"Helena!" Dinah squeals, closing the door and hoping the delivery guy didn't see all of that, as Helena let go, giving her backside a quick, taunting swat. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"What can I say? I'm an unbelievable person." Helena replies, taking the food and moving it to her side of the couch, while Dinah stood there, trying to fix her underwear.

"Seriously, that guy recognized me! You just gave Black Canary a wedgie in front of somebody who recognized who I am!"

"Well, sorry, but like I told you, I grew up in Catholic School; when a girl friend was flirting with somebody it was your duty to embarrass them in from of them; be glad you weren't wearing a skirt."

"I wasn't flirting with-damn it Helena!" Dinah crosses her arms, trying to resist the urge to just scream at her right now. Doing so would probably ruin her food though so she decides against it, until she sees something.

Above Helena's jeans, a little tinge of a dark fabric, a different shade and texture from her jeans, pokes out of her them as she leant over to put the food down.

Now, Dinah's threatened to give wedgies in the past, mostly to Spoiler, Mia, and others she's somewhat a big sister to, but she's never actually had any intention of doing it. But, the recent teasing and wedgies makes Helena's waistband look like the best way to get even.

As Helena put the food down and Dinah could see it was safe, she grabbed the waistband, catching Helena by surprise as she pulled her back.

"Hey! Dinah, what the-Ahh!" Helena nearly jumps as Dinah hoisted the greyish-black thong up her backside, making Helena scream in surprise. "What the hell, that's what those feel like!?"

"Uh, yeah!" Dinah retorts, continuing to pull, getting the material as high up the taller woman's back as she could.

"Geese they-eik-they really hurt! I just thought you were exaggerating!" Helena yelps, struggling to stay balanced as her underwear is continuously pulled. "OK, you can stop now."

"Actually, think I'll keep pulling. I do owe you a good few after all if we're going to be even." Dinah grins, continuing her underwear assault, standing on her toes to get as high as she can. Her distraction and lack of balance evidently work against her though, as Helena's struggles allow her to move around enough to reach back, pulling Dinah forward. "Ack, Hey!"

With one hand still on the thong, Dinah is pulled ahead and put in a headlock, her back in front of Helena and her waistband still on full display.

"Sorry Canary, I don't play to be even." Helena replies, grabbing the waistband with both hands and returning her previous assault on Canary's panties, this time with motive to keep pulling.

"Helena!" Dinah squeaks, crossing her legs, struggling to get free. In an ordinary fight, both women know that Dinah would easily win; she's just got better training, more experience, and the benefit of being the prodigal daughter of the JSA. Unfortunately, this is not an ordinary fight and Helena has the height and strength advantage, giving her all she needs to do damage to Canary's still-invulnerable panties.

Unfortunately for Helena, Dinah is not one to simply lose even against someone with such an advantage, so while she's pulling back on the baby-blue material wedged up Canary's backside, Dinah is able to get ahold of the thong with both hands and pulls sharply, eliciting a scream of shock from the otherwise tough-as-nails vigilante.

"Quit it! This isn't how things go; I give you the wedgies and you threaten to tear out my intenstines, that's how our relationship works!" Helena protests as her skimpy underwear is turned against her once more. What she didn't expect though was for Dinah to move to the sides, steadying her feet, then hoisting with enough strength to pull Helena off of her feet, flipping her onto the couch. "Agghk!"

With her grip on Dinah's panties gone, and Dinah now on top, she feels a knee press against the small of her back, before one more, mighty pull completely tears the thong out of her jeans, eliciting another groan of discomfort.

"Boom." Dinah finishes, dropping the thong on Helena's head as the Huntress accepts defeat, slowly slinking down and rolling onto her back to recover, while Dinah took the first, and the biggest, slice of pizza as her prize.

"OK, so, you're evidently good at giving wedgies too." Helena muses, pulling the torn remains of her underwear from her jeans.

"Hon, please. Its me, I'm good at everything." Dinah replies, grinning as she took the first bite, enjoying her victory.

"Yeah, well, just remember." Helena starts, taking the next slice. "You just tore my underwear, and yours is invincible. I don't believe that gives you any way to get me back."

"Oh...yeah."

"Yeah, really looking forward to the rest of this little get-away. Can't wait to make some fun stories to tell Barb when we get back."

"And, just like that, this is the last time I wear underwear until we get back."


End file.
